Chlovi
“The Chlovi Cat is only small, not much bigger than a dog, and other than its teeth and claws, it has no weaponry. Despite this, the Chlovi is the most dangerous creature on Nyriaan. Why? Because they work together. They trust each other completely and are able to plan and execute strategies of blinding complexity on the fly. They hunt as a team, and as a result, they win as a team. As members of Chlovi Squadron, you will learn to do the same. Alone, we may be small, but together, there is nothing we cannot accomplish. The pack prevails.” – Sam Dunn, briefing new Chlovi recruits. ='Squadron Description'= 'Squadron Specialization' The 50th TIE Interceptor Squadron is a rapid-reaction force, trained and equipped to be able to instantly adapt to changing conditions on the battlefield and respond to threats as and when they appear. Specializing in dogfighting, they are the go-to Squadron to destroy enemy fighter or bomber craft. Elite pilots whom specialize solely in dogfighting, they are the equivalent of Thrawn's 181st Interceptor Squadron, or the infamous Rogue Squadron of the New Republic. 50th Squadron is infamous for one thing in particular: Ace Hunting. The Squadron has a penchant for finding the best pilots on the opposing side of any space battle, and bringing the fight to them. Ace kills are proudly displayed on the fighter craft of the 50th, and only those whom have taken out an Ace in a dogfight are permitted into Aurek Flight, the elite of the elite. The 50th aims to eventually be able to take on the legendary Rogue Squadron, and win. 'Squadron Profile' thumb|250px|right|The distinctive uniform of a 50th Squadron Ace, complete with the cyan 'ace' stripe. The newest Squadron in the Starfighter Corps, the 50th Vast Imperial Starfighter Squadron has a lot to prove - and they plan to work hard to do so. They emphasize teamwork and hard training, formulating complex strategies and practicing at them until they can enact them at any time. Members are given advanced tactical training in flight-level formations and manoeuvres, and Flight Leaders are given training at strategies at Squadron level, meaning that should a commander be killed in battle, someone will be able to take their place with minimum loss of combat effectiveness. Though they use TIE Interceptors, the squadron is planning to qualify with more advanced equipment. The Squadron has a rigorous training regimen that ensures pilots are properly prepared for the dangers and trials of combat, and are able to perform as many types of missions as possible. Because of that, the 50th Squadron has a 'signature' Ancillary Skill and a 'signature' Certification, and it is heavily encouraged that members pursue these skills before any others, in order to ensure that the high standard and versatile mission profile of the Squadron is kept. *'Signature Skill:' Advanced Starfighter Maneuvers *'Signature Cert:' Top Gun Recommended Reading The following information is strongly recommended for members of the 50th Starfighter Squadron to read, and is very useful reading for anyone whom wants to become an Ace fighter pilot. *SFC Basic Tactical Training - The basics, always a handy read. *Alliance Tactics - a visual guide to how the enemy fights. *Dogfighting Flight Maneuvers - even more tricks to pull on the enemy. '''Squadron History The proud anthem of the 50th Squadron. Born from necessity, the 50th Squadron emerged from the ashes of the intense fighting against the Imperial Dominion, originally only as a measure to replace losses inflicted on the Vast Empire’s Starfighter Corps. It was decided that the emphasis would be heavily on teamwork and co-operation, and the new members for the unit were recruited accordingly, with hard-working candidates selected in preference to those with raw talent. Built around a core of Veteran command staff and an influx of new recruits, the 50th Squadron is factory-fresh. Taking inspiration from the Chlovi Cat of Nyriaan, the newest Squadron used the small predator as a totem animal, revering its almost supernatural teamwork and ability to adapt to their enemies almost before they even acted. It was these qualities that the new Squadron would aspire to emulate, valuing teamwork and strategy over individual skill. To this end, the Squadron has already logged an astounding amount of time into the simulators, qualifying with different craft and practicing and perfecting split-second strategies. the 50th Squadron relies more heavily on wingman-based maneuvers than other squadrons, training its pilots to avoid flying alone at all costs. The 50th Squadron's first action in the field was the Battle of Bloodmoon. Although this was considered to be a great victory for the forces of the Vast Empire, the members of the 50th remember it differently: Without enough time for training and with last-minute additions to the unit straight from the academy, the 50th was thrown into the thick of the fighting unprepared for the reality of the conflict. Flying air cover for the VENI agents infiltrating Bloodmoon and the Bombers who would suppress the moon's air defences, the unit found itself outmatched. Engaged and taken apart by the elite 128th Dominion Interceptor Squadron, better known as "The Saints", the 50th succeeded in buying their allies time to withdraw before Bloodmoon was destroyed, but their actions cost them dearly: Fully 50% of their pilots were killed or injured in the short, intense dogfight. Their confidence shattered and their friends dead, the survivors of the 50th are left to pick up the pieces - and they have but a couple of days to do so, for the last phase of Operation Counterpunch is underway... ='Squadron Roster'= 'Squadron ID Line' Below is a cut-and-paste copy of the 50th Squadron's ID line. All that you need to do is fill in the blanks straight from the roster further below: Your Position, Rank, Name and Fighter all go in there. PositionRank/NameFighter/S:50 "Chlovi" W:101 "Blade"/ISD Adjudicator/TF:A|2FL|SC|VEN|VE| 'Squadron Psychological Reports' An regularly updated picture of the Squadron - how its members are feeling, what they're thinking and what has happened to them recently. This is the 50th Squadron at a glance: what they're going through RIGHT NOW. 'The Aces' The members listed here have achieved ten or more air-to-air kills, and are considered an 'ace' within the 50th Squadron. Status as an Ace means that a pilot may wear the distinctive cyan 'ace stripes' on their uniform, and paint stripes of a similar colour along the solar panels of their TIE Craft. *NO ACES YET! 'Squadron Roster' This is the Squadron's official roster - the only place where you can see the rank, position and flight assignments of all members of the 50th Squadron, complete with convenient links to their own biographies. Of note are the attached personnel: though not fighter pilots, they are still a vital part of the Squadron. Aurek Flight Icon Position Rank Name Fighter 50px Squadron CO Sam Dunn Cobalt One 50px Flight Member Karl Jaghatai Cobalt 2 50px Flight Member] Talen Robavu (NPC) Cobalt 3 50px Flight Member Vkkat Ahkk (NPC) Cobalt 4 Besh Flight Icon Position Rank Name Fighter 50px Squadron XO Cervidae Sandor Cobalt 5 50px Flight Member Elijah Nol Garris (NPC) Cobalt 6 50px Flight Member Elizabeth Fletcher Cobalt 7 50px Flight Member Anita Cafall Cobalt 8 Cresh Flight Icon Position Rank Name Fighter 50px Flight Leader Maroy Cobalt 9 50px Flight Member Lunei Taneg (NPC) Cobalt 10 50px Flight Member John Varl Cobalt 11 50px Flight Member "Recaf Merc" Cobalt 12 Reserve Pilots Icon Position Rank Name 50px Reserve Pilot Kaitlyn Batnac (NPC) Attached Personnel Icon Position Rank Name 50px Pit Crew Chief Flamingo The Hutt (NPC) 50px Pit Crew XO Haalababit (NPC) 50px Pit Crew The Weekkata Tribe (NPC) 50px Flight Control Officer Halivan Quinn (NPC) 'Equipment' 'TIE Interceptor' thumb|250px|left|IC-50-1, bearing the distinctive 'Ace' stripes of 50th Squadron. *12 TIE/in Interceptor (VE MOD) The 50th Squadron was granted 12 Imperial TIE Interceptors upon formation, with the standard Vast Empire upgrade package, which consists of a Novaldex Shield Generator (the same model used on the TIE Avenger) and a pair of M-g-2 General Purpose Warhead Launchers, which replace the two hull-mounted laser cannons. This upgrade package increases versatility and survivability, but the shields and weapons systems do provide a considerable drain on the fighter's generator, and do slow down the craft significantly. 50th pilots are trained to have these systems powered down when not in use. 50th Squadron's Interceptors are unique among the Vast Empire due to the installation of an emergency 'panic button', which will, when activated, instantly divert the entire power generator's output to the shields for a limited time, a last-resort safety option that, although drastically reducing the generator's lifespan, has been known to save the lives of the pilots in situations that would otherwise be fatal. These modifications were made by the Squadron's founder personally, based off a personal re-wiring that saved his life during Operation Snatch & Grab. Ace Pilots whom earn 10 combat kills (or two Ace kills) receive permission to add Cyan 'ace' stripes along the solar panels of their fighters. Currently, no member of Chlovi has yet earned their 'stripes'. A GUIDED TOUR OF CHLOVI SQUADRON'S INTERCEPTORS 'Membership History' 'Squadron Commanders' 'Former Members' 'In Memorial' 'Story Archive' Counterpunch: War (Dec 04, 2012 - Feb 08, 2013) Counterpunch: Death (Feb 09, 2012 - ONGOING) Category:Naval Squadrons